Belleza
by Anyara
Summary: La belleza es algo tan relativo. Bill Kaulitz - Tokio Hotel


**Belleza**

La belleza es algo tan relativo. No sé en qué punto de mi vida, comencé a comprender que era mucho más que un atributo físico. Quizás por esa misma razón, nunca he sido una persona corriente, mi forma de ver el mundo no es muy diferente a la de otros, en realidad. Simplemente, no todos están preparados para enfrentar la incomprensión de los demás. De los que aún no cruzan la línea que nos hace iguales.

- A mí, esto ya me está aburriendo – hablé cerca del oído de mi hermano, para que nadie más me escuchara. Por muy fuerte que estuviese la música, no quería compartir mi hastío, con nadie más que con Tom.

Me miró, hizo un gesto con los ojos, y me mostró con él, a David a su lado, que hablaba amenamente con un productor musical que estaba interesado en invertir en nosotros. Respiré profundamente, y me bebí un nuevo sorbo de mi vaso, ojeando el lugar por enésima vez, viendo nuevamente lo que ya sabía, chicas fotografiándonos a la distancia, otras grabándonos, a pesar de que la luz debía de ser pésima, y muchísima gente bailando, bebiendo y gritándose alguna conversación en la pista.

- Voy por otro – le avisé a Tom, apurando el contenido de mi vaso. Al menos caminar hasta la barra y volver, me serviría para matar un poco el tiempo.

De camino me encontré con Georg y Gustav, que conversaban entretenidos con unas chicas. Una era la novia de Georg, y a la otra no la conocía. Al menos estos dos se lo pasaban bien allá donde fuéramos. Muchas veces he pensado que mi, cada vez mayor, temor a ser utilizado, me estaba cerrando del todo las puertas del amor. Un sentimiento tan necesario y escaso dentro del ambiente en el que me movía. Quizás por eso tenía puestas mis esperanzas en las almas gemelas. El amor en ese caso era absoluto.

- ¡Otra! – alcé la voz y mi copa cuando llegué a la barra. Y mientras esperaba que me atendieran, observé otra vez el lugar. Mi mirada recorría los rincones iluminados suavemente, en busca, quizás, de algún rostro conocido, algo que me indicara que éste era mi mundo, porque más veces de las que quisiera, me preguntaba, cómo habíamos pasado de hacer lo que nos gustaba, a esto.

Entonces la vi. Sentada en un rincón, alejada del ruido y el descontrol central. No estaba seguro de qué me llamaba la atención. Quizás fuese el reflejo que provocaba la luz sobre ella, como si se tratara de su aura, matizada de colores suaves y hermosos. Hablaba con alguien, una amiga quizás, completamente centrada en ella. Pero de pronto, como si me hubiese presentido, como si adivinara que la miraba, movió la cabeza con brusquedad y me miró. Me estremecí.

¿La había encontrado? En una aburrida y patética fiesta, de tantas ¿la había hallado?

El corazón me latía tan fuerte que me dolía el pecho, y ella dejó de mirarme, enfocándose lentamente en su compañera, para volver a mirarme casi de reojo. Sabía que yo existía.

No me planteé el temor a que me conociera, era obvio que así sería. No me planteé las cientos de razones, por las que no era una buena idea acercarme, porque ya lo estaba haciendo. Y cuando llegué junto a ella, pude ver el color pardo de sus ojos, quizás como los míos.

- Hola… - la saludé.

- Hola… - respondió con la voz contenida.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunté, olvidando todas los resguardos que debía mantener.

- Claro… - aceptó.

Y de ese modo me senté frente a ella. Su piel blanca, era como la porcelana, suave, perfecta. Sus dedos jugando con el cristal de su copa. Delicados, finos.

- Yo voy… - balbuceó la amiga, a la que no le había podido prestar atención. Ya me parecía tarde para saludar - … por ahí…

- Sí… - respondió la chica frente a mí.

- Gracias… - dije yo, mirándola, como si ella pudiese comprender lo mucho que necesitaba un momento de intimidad.

Qué absurdo buscar intimidad en un lugar lleno de personas. Pero de alguna manera parecíamos, ella y yo, capaces de conseguirlo. Mis oídos sólo sintonizaban la melodía de su voz.

- Soy Bill… - hablé. Probablemente sabría quién era, pero quería decírselo, que fuesen mis labios los que le otorgaran mi nombre.

- Sybelle… - pronunció ella. Y me pareció el nombre más hermoso que había escuchado.

Hablamos por un tiempo que no sería capaz de medir sin un reloj. Me sentí de pronto, envuelto por una burbuja en la que no había tiempo, ni personas, ni obligaciones, ni temores. Ella, Sybelle, era lo único a lo que podía mirar, lo único que escuchaba. Lo único que quería sentir.

Mi alma parecía haber encontrado su hogar.

Ella me observaba, su sonrisa calma abría para mí un remanso. Sus labios perfilando una sonrisa más amplia, cuando le contaba del fatal aburrimiento del evento, en el que ambos estábamos.

- He venido a acompañar a mi amiga – me contó – ella insiste en que debo salir más.

- No sé si me gustará que lo hagas sin mí… - maticé casi sin pensarlo. Ella me observó intensamente, como si intentara comprender ¿cómo era posible que esas palabras salieran de mi boca?

Se produjo entonces un extraño silencio. Un silencio pesado, que rompió el aislamiento, que dejó que los sonidos que nos rodeaban, entraran en la burbuja.

- Debemos irnos Sybelle… - dijo la amiga, de pie junto a ella.

- Sí – aceptó.

Y me dolió el pecho, ante la fragilidad de lo que vi.

La belleza es mucho más que un atributo físico, es algo que resplandece en el alma de las personas. No hay belleza en un cuerpo perfecto, si no hay luz en el alma. Y Sybelle brillaba como una estrella naciente, a pesar de que su amiga sostenía su silla de ruedas desde el manillar, para alejarla de mí.

- Gracias por hablar conmigo Bill – me miró y sonrió. Y comprendí que no había notado su limitación física, porque su espíritu no me había mostrado limite.

Le sonreí. Y mi alma se abrió para ella.

- Gracias a ti, por todas las conversaciones que aún no tenemos.

.

**Este es un oneshot que escribí hace algunas semanas, para un concurso. Así que ahora lo público. Es una pequeña historia que no tiene nada en particular, más que el deseo de mostrarnos, que las barreras sólo están en nuestra mente.**

**Un beso y les agradecería una pequeña paguita. ^^**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
